Radio Show One-Shot
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: What had started out as a one time promo-show with two different radio companies doing the same show, ended up being a once a week program. Eridan and Sollux have never met outside of their show. That is, until Sollux goes to meet a good friend of his and just so happens to meet Eridan the same night. Drunk confessions and silliness ensue.


It was supposed to just be a one time thing. Both companies needed something to promote their new hosts, and they decided why not do a show together? The managers were best friends and figured it would be a cool thing to try. Of course they never expected the two hosts to get along so well, or for the fans to go so crazy.

So they figured, why the hell not make it a weekly thing? And it was no surprised the two new hosts were overjoyed to hear the news.

"What do you mean I have work with that prick every week now?!" Sollux shouted at his managers. "All we do ith fight with each other!"

"Calm down, its just once a week." They spoke together, holding up their hands and trying to get their bipolar new employee to sit and calm down.

"Once a wweek?! No! Hell no! I refuse to wwork wwith that lisping asshole!" Eridan screamed, throwing up his hands and standing up to leave.

"Eridan Ampora, you will take this job so help me I will shove your microphone so fucking far up your gay ass it will come out your fucking nose. Now sit down, shut the fuck up and talk to the bastard." the shorter manager shouted back and pointed to the chair. Eridan, being scared shitless of his manager, complied and sat back down.

...

They would bicker and piss each other off all the time, but neither wanted it to end.

It even got to the point it was something both looked forward to, and they even fought less. And even when they did fight, it was all more soft.

"Do you know what today ith TZ?" Sollux sang as he made his way into work.

"Uh...Wednesday?" she asked, smiling in her creepy way and looking in his general direction. He smiled back and pinched her cheek.

"Exactly." he sang again and walked into the sound booth to wait for the show to start.

...

"Can't wwe start it just a little bit earlier today?" Eridan pleaded.

"Fuck no."

"Come on Kar, just this once?" he almost sank to his knees, almost.

"I said fucking no, just wait another 10 minutes fucking gog!"

...

The two laughed at something one of them said, probably a joke about the other, when the light started blinking, telling them it was almost time to end the show.

"Hey man, I gotta head out earlier then usual, I got a hot date tonight." Sollux chuckled over the mic. Eridan all out laughed at him and waved at empty air. A habit he got into a few months into their shows.

"Yeah right, like you could evver get anyone to date YOU." Eridan said. Sollux let out a breath of air and shook his head.

"Dick." he muttered. "Theriouthly, I gotta go ED." Sollux said again, looking to the door of the recording booth.

"Yeah yeah, go get your hot date." Eridan sighed, feeling a pang of jealousy. Not for Sollux, but for the girl. Lucky bitch was getting to go out with HIS perfect man.

"I'll talk to you next week man." and with that, the line went dead. Eridan looked at his watch and sighed.

He still had another hour and a half before he had to meet up with Feferi. They were going out for drinks or something. She had said she was bringing a friend of hers. Probably Aradia.

"Wwell wwith that loser gone, I have no idea wwhat to talk about." Eridan sighed again. He looked over to the phones and decided to take some of the calls. "How about I take a few calls...?" he asked as he rolled his chair over and picked up the phone.

"Hey there, you're on live. Wwhat's up?"

"Oi, Ampora!" a deep rumbling voice rang through the static. Eridan let out a groan and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Ana, howws it goin?"

"Perfect actually taking a buddy of mine out to meet his long time crush." the male on the other end said.

Looked like everyone had actual plans except for him. Sure meeting Fef for drinks was something, but not a date.

"Sounds fantastic, I'm gonna take the next call now."

"Hey man, don't be like that!" the voice shouted just as Eridan hung up.

...

"Fef, do I really havve to come tonight, I'm just not feelin it." he mumbled into his cell phone. He coughed a couple times for effect and waited.

"Eridan!" she squeaked. "Come on! You promised!" her voice flitted from octive to octive and he winced.

"Fine...be there in a feww then..." he sighed out. She squeaked again in glee and hung up.

He shook his head and pulled his jacket over his shoulders. He moved to put his phone back into his pocket and it slipped and hit the floor with a heart-stopping smack. He reached down to pick it back up when his manager got to it before him.

"You're going out with Feferi tonight, right?" he asked in a whisper. Eridan looked from his short manager to his phone and nodded. "Do you think she would mind if I came with?"

Eridan blinked. Once, twice and a third time just for good measure.

"Sure, might I ask wwhy?"

"No fucking reason..." the blush that spread across Karkat's face told a different story.

"Okay, wwhatevver."

...

"Hey Eridan! I want you to meet some friends of mine!" Feferi shouted the moment Eridan opened his door. He glanced over at his best friend and almost screamed.

"Hi!" a tall blonde girl with an eye patch smiled at him.

"Vvris?!"

"Ampora."

"Ter?" he looked over to the shorter blind girl and she smiled.

"Yo."

"Hey VK! Hurry your ath in here already!" that voice, it sounded just like...

"Oh my gog, Sol?!" Eridan looked towards where the voice had come from and his heart stopped.

"Hey ED, long time no see." Sollux murmured with a smile. Eridan stood frozen for a few moments before rushing forward and tackling the other in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi." he mumbled when he pulled back. Sollux chuckled and handed him a drink before leaning forward and whispering

"I told you I had a hot date tonight."

**...**

**Several drinks in the future but not many**

**...**

"And and, oh my gog, remember that time when you were like 'please let me start it early today?' and I told you no? Man you were so upset and shit." a flushed Karkat shouted in Eridan's face. Sollux hiccuped and giggled.

"Hey ED *hic*, we...we thould *hic* we thould make out." he slurred, wrapping an arm around Eridans shoulders and nuzzling his face.

"Sol, yur drunk..." Eridan mumbled back, pushing at the taller male leaning into him.

Aradia and Feferi rolled their eyes and whispered something along the lines of 'lightweights'. Vriska and Terezi had disappeared a while ago and hadn't showed back up yet.

"I'm boooored!" Karkat shouted again, leaning into Aradia and mumbling into her shoulder "Entertain me..."

Aradia laughed and pulled him out of his seat and towards the bar. Feferi called after them in a hurried and motherly voice,

"Don't let him drink MORE!"

"Don't worry, I'm just gonna let Dave handle him for awhile." Aradia shouted back with a smile. Feferi winced and shrugged before turning back to the two left.

"Do you think you two will be alright alone for a little wile so I can go to the bathroom?" she asked. Sollux looked over to her and smiled.

"ttthhhhuuuurrree." he slurred with a bright smile. She giggled and grabbed her purse before heading towards the bathrooms in the back.

...

"Hey Sol, howw'd you get here?" Eridan asked after he took a sip from his drink.

"AA'th a reeeeaaalll good friend and the nowth FF...an THE knowth YOU...tho they thet thith up for me..." Sollux giggled again.

"Wwhy did they set this up for you?" Eridan tilted his head to one side, trying to will his blush to go down. Sollux just smiled.

"I athked them to."

"But wwhy?"

"Becauthe I'm in love with you." Sollux slapped a hand over his mouth and his eyes widdened. Eridan felt his face burn and his heart stop. He froze and stared at Sollux for several seconds. "Thorry, I thouldn't have thaid that..." Sollux muttered softly before looking at his hands that fell from his mouth to his lap.

"Sol...?" Eridan started. He moved closer to the other male and leaned forward just slightly. Sollux looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"I underthtand if you don't feel the thame...theeing ath we thorta jutht met for real..." he mumbled. Eridan smiled at him and wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"I lovve you too, you lisping douchebag." Eridan whispered before closing the distance between the two of them. Sollux gasped at the unexpected contact. Eridan slipped his tongue in his mouth then, and Sollux finally caught up with the moment and pressed back.

"OI! NO PDA!" Aradia shouted suddenly. Sollux rolled his eyes and flipped her off, keeping his lips pressed to Eridans.

"I fucking called it..." Karkat grumbled from his spot in Dave's lap.

**...**

**Tada! I did a thing with a thing and it doesn't suck! Man I love Homestuck. **


End file.
